


Headspace

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [19]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bruce Feels, Hulk Feels, M/M, Prompt Fic, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Come on! You can’t go run off every time that damn watch screams that your heart is beating above normal. It’s just making out, how bad can it get?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Tony, we’re been through this…”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Bruce thinks Hulk is the epic cockblock and Tony is helping them get on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7109758#t7109758) but I never got any feedback at the original posting T.T

“Bruuuce,” Tony whined as his boyfriend, make that complicated boyfriend, pulls away for the billionth time. Seriously, he’s had JARVIS keep track! “Come on! You can’t go run off every time that damn watch screams that your heart is beating above normal. It’s just making out, how bad can it get?”

“Tony, we’re been through this…” Bruce’s voice had deepened just a bit, not that it sent a very interested shiver down his spine to lower places, nope not at all. “The other guy could snap you in half like a toothpick.”

“Bruce, he’s not. Hell, he caught me out of the air! There’s no way in hell he’d go to that much trouble just to smash me like a bug.”

“Tony,” it wasn’t a flinch, nor was it a shudder, but it was somewhere smack in the middle when he saw those green tinted eyes glare his way before Bruce turned away, silently declaring wanting space. Tony just sighed, flopping down onto the nearby stool as Bruce left to go calm himself. Maybe he should just tell Bruce that whenever he lets Hulk show through like that he causes to worst hard ons…

-

Tony had convinced Bruce to let Hulk have a little fun. Hulk was at first confused at ‘Metal man’ standing in front of him without his armor but then once he realized there was no danger, calmed down and sat nearby him. “Why Hulk free?”

“Bruce leaves you in the dark too often, so I talked him into letting you out to play,” Tony explained cheerfully, earning a somewhat confused smirk.

“Bruce let Hulk out to smash? No fight, no danger, no pain?”

“Just fun!” Tony smiled at the real smile he got, “I do have a gift for you since I know you prefer things to smash. These are droids, they fly around like they’re going to attack but they won’t hurt you or fire at you unless you want them to.”

Hulk seems suspicious of the odd miniature flying thing Tony held up. “No fire at Hulk?”

“Not unless you want it to, and only stinging pellets, no bullets.”

“No bullets?”

“Nope! They’re just like BBs only bigger,” Hulk jumped when Tony pointed the droid’s gun at his own forearm and fired. “Ow,” Tony rubbed the red welt now bright on his arm before showing it to Hulk, “See? If it doesn’t do damage to me it couldn’t hurt you. No more than a bee sting anyway.”

Hulk, carefully, grabbed Tony’s hurt arm, nearly lifting him off his feet to see the small red welt then smiled, “Puny gun, no hurt Hulk.” Tony smiled and nodded in agreement when Hulk let go. “Let bee try sting Hulk!”

Tony waited until Hulk was finally finished with the droids, it seemed he finally got annoyed at the ‘stinging bees’ when suddenly he went from targeting one to just slamming everything within reach. The last one fell and Hulk was smiling and kicking a few droids that were too damaged to take flight but not quite properly smashed yet. “So, big guy,” Hulk stepped toward Tony when he called to him. “You want to try something?” Hulk looked suspicious, “It’s okay, I don’t want you to go away or anything I just want to see if you can let Bruce see me. Do you understand? Like when you look out before Bruce lets you out of the dark place?”

“Let Bruce see Metal Man?”

“Yeah Hulk, just let him see, I don’t want you to go away though, just see.” Tony nearly fell over when Hulk suddenly dropped down next to him, shaking the ground. “You’re a walking 5.0 big guy. Now, can you let Bruce see me?”

Hulk sighed heavily, unsure of how to let Bruce see Tony without going back in the dark, “Hulk try.”

Tony’s smile just kept widening when Hulk’s eyes opened to show brown streaks showing through the gamma green. “Bruce, can you see me?” Bruce never explained fully the moments just before, willingly or un, changing into the Hulk but he could tell at times the other guy was looking straight through.

Green flared brightly as Hulk roared angrily, “Metal Man want Banner out!”

“No big guy, no,” Tony held up his hands, “I was just talking to Bruce. So he can tell me if he heard me when you’re ready to go back.”

“No want Banner?” Tony knew he had to tread relatively lightly here, Hulk had the compulsion control of a two year old with a rock and damn good aim…

“Well, yeah, but I don’t want you to go away to get him,” Tony’s hand connected with his forehead, he really has to work on that brain, mouth filter thing, honestly!

“No want make Hulk go away?”

“Of course not! Hell, I want to help so both you can be awake at the same time. No more dark or being scared, for either of you.”

Hulk smiled, Tony knew that smile. It was Bruce’s all out “We’ve solved the problem after 48 hours of no sleep and 50 gallons of coffee,” lab smile and for a split second those gamma green eyes were all brown. Tony smirked, “Huh, so that’s the trick to it.”

Tony’s small victory was extremely short lived when Hulk started shrinking down and suddenly the green eyes were back and scared. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” Hulk smiled softly when he was close enough to Bruce’s size that he could kiss him on the forehead like he would any scared child.

-

“Bruce, have you ever tried letting Hulk come out before transforming? I mean, not trying to transform, just letting him have control?”

“Huh?” Okay circles dark enough under his eyes to make any eyeliner jealous, probably a bad time to expect him to translate Stark to Banner. He might be able to keep up scientifically but the man’s brain still worked on about 6 cylinders more than Bruce’s and it usually took him a minute to figure out which ones were currently firing. “Can you rephrase that with fewer riddles?”

“Hulking out without Hulking out?”

“That’s an oxymoron Tony.”

“How the hell can Hulk understand it but not you? He at least tried even though it didn’t work the way we wanted.” Bruce gave a protesting sound as Tony started herding him from the lab toward his room, “You need to sleep, I’ll try to explain after you’ve had enough rest to understand it.”

“Tony this isn’t like you and stop manhandling me, please? It brings back bad memories,” Tony instantly stopped shoving him down the hall like some prisoner heading for his cell. “Thank you,” Bruce righted himself but continued on toward his room, knowing he was still going to end up there. “Now, try asking me that again?”

“Try letting Hulk out without changing.”

“That’s where I’m losing you. I can’t, the other guy IS the transformation. I can’t let him out without changing, it’s just not possible.”

“Here me out, you’ve said that when you start getting annoyed you can sometimes feel him ‘looking out’? Can you let him continue that without actually giving in to the change? Like when you’re fighting to keep him in, just don’t panic like you always do and don’t fight, just let him look.”

“Tony, I can’t, it’s too dangerous. If I don’t fight to keep him contained he could destroy the tower… again.”

“Damnit Bruce, he went after Loki when that happened! And he only really damaged the one room the rest was all Loki’s fault! Stop playing him up like a snarling beast, he’s just scared half the time because the only time you let him out is when you’re injured or there are enemies trying to kill you or us.”

“Tony,” Bruce warned.

Tony saw his chance when Bruce’s eyes flashed green and grabbed either side of his face, “Come on Hulk show him! Remember, like last time?”

Bruce’s knuckles tensed at the sudden roaring in his ears before he felt the monster coursing beneath his skin stop trying to get out, to take control, and just… stayed. Stayed in reach but still far enough to give Bruce control. Tony was grinning like a Cheshire cat at those green eyes looking around in confusion. “Bruce?”

“Yeah?” Okay, the dual voice thing? MAJORLY moving up on Tony’s kink list.

“You’re alright,” Tony said more than asked.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Bruce, not so sure. “He’s not trying to take control, he’s just, watching?” He wasn’t even sure that was the right word for it.

“Okay, I want you and Hulk BOTH to remember that feeling okay?” Bruce’s eyes never seemed to want to stay in one place until Tony tilted his face toward his again, “Understand Hulk? Remember this, because next time it’s your turn to let Bruce see okay?” He could tell that, for once, Bruce wasn’t upset over being called Hulk, he must have finally gotten that yeah they may be two entities but they shared a brain and a body and now it seemed the sharing was a hell of a lot closer to being roommates rather than timeshare.

“Yes, he understands, he’ll try to remember,” Tony was beaming up until the green faded and Bruce suddenly collapsed. Okay, Hulk based exercise, not good when Bruce was exhausted. Duly noted…

-

The next morning the rest of the team was absolutely astonished at the scrawny doctor putting away more than even Steve would attempt for breakfast. “Easy there big guy, there’s always more…”

“Sorry, I’m just starving,” Bruce said while grabbing a drink before digging in, was he honestly on his third plate?

“Okay I’m going to have to cut you off…” Clint got a very dark flash of green eyes when he went to playfully grab for the plate before backing off, “Oh, alright, that’s new.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me,” Bruce apologized the moment he realized what he’d just done.

“How long has it been since the last time you ate?” Natasha asked as she dug into her small bowl of fruit.

“20 hours? Has it been 20 hours?”

“It’s been 18 if you count the blueberries you consumed as a late dessert after your last meal,” JARVIS answered.

“Blueberries, for dessert? Of course that doesn’t count JARVIS! Who would count blueberries?” Natasha snorted at Tony’s sarcastic arguing with the AI butler while continuing to eat hers.

“Well, it was only a handful. I suppose it wouldn’t count to enough calories to even be an acceptable snack,” was finally conceded as Tony made a victorious sound and went back to his breakfast of coffee.

“So, you ready for the second trial big guy?” Bruce nearly choked on his eggs when Tony planted both hands on his shoulders and shook him forward with enthusiasm.

“Tony, I’m starving and I feel like I’d put through a brick wall, can we give it a few days before we try that again? I don’t want to be so worn down that it’s a risk,” the others seemed forgotten as Tony and Bruce both rambled for and against arguments over something they didn’t understand. Nothing new, but add a few pronouns and they started to worry.

“You two aren’t trying something dangerous, are you?” Natasha asked, barely.

“Us, dangerous? Naaaaah!”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s taunt.

-

“Tony, I’m serious, I don’t want to try that again, not while I’m… the other guy,” Tony couldn’t get an honest answer to the ‘what the fuck went wrong?!’ look plastered all over his face as he trailed behind Bruce.

“What, how, but… everything went right! You stayed Hulk but you remember the whole thing! Okay, well not the whole entire time but from the time Hulk let you see out until the point you changed back. How the hell do you get ‘never again’ from a successful experiment?!”

“Tony, I… We can’t do that again, not while he’s out. I’m sorry, it scares me too much to do that again.”

Tony grabbed Bruce’s arm, “You didn’t even black out when you changed back, what scared you so bad?”

“He, I, just no we can’t do this again. I don’t want him to hurt you,” the moment Bruce’s eyes flashed green, not out of anger but fear, Tony knew something bad was going to happen unless he calmed down.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be alright big guy. Hulk doesn’t want to hurt me; I can see it in your eyes. He’s worried about you, trying to understand why you’re scared, and so am I.”

Bruce gritted his teeth and raised his hands, stopping before he could touch Tony’s face before clenching his fists and growling. No human should be capable of that sound. Tony jumped when Bruce suddenly put his fist through the wall like it was made of paper, “I want you, that’s why! HE doesn’t understand why I can’t have you! And I know there’s no way it would work, he doesn’t understand that. All he sees is that I want Metal Man and don’t take what I want! It’s primitive Tony, that’s all the Hulk is! Primal urges, no control, no higher thinking. He’d end up ripping you in half without trying and he -wouldn’t even understand why you weren’t moving anymore!”

“Is that why you’re still you? Why you finally showed anger without a single inch of green skin?” Bruce blinked extremely green eyes at him, blinking when he realized his hand was bleeding. “He understands more than you realize, he just doesn’t understand how you see the limitation as a reason to say ‘never’ instead of ‘not yet’ like every other limitation we’ve had stand in our way.”

“Is everything alright? JARVIS reported damage,” Steve was one of the first to arrive on their little heart to heart, stepping back when Bruce looked up with green eyes.

“Yeah Cap, everything’s fine, I guess the anger management classes are paying off,” Bruce smirked and used the gathering gawkers as an excuse to leave Tony without him making a huge scene. Too bad he couldn’t make it back to his bed before he passed out from exhaustion.

-

Hulk frowned down at Tony, “Banner stupid.”

“Agree with you there big guy,” Tony replied as he smiled up at the sad green not so raging and definitely not a monster… “Someone needs a hug,” Hulk blinked at him when he raised his arms, “Well get down here, I can’t reach.” Hulk frowned but leaned over to mirror the actual until Tony’s arms squeezed the massive muscles around his shoulders, what they could reach at least. “Damn big guy, you’ve definitely been working out,” Hulk was confused but was comforted by the hug, Tony squeaked when he was suddenly hugged and lifted up so Hulk could hold him even closer.

“Hulk like hug,” Tony laughed as Hulk twisted this way and that a little, almost like a parent would when they held their child. “Why Banner so stupid? He like hug Metal Man too.”

“He’s afraid you don’t understand that you can break me.”

“Break? Hulk no smash Metal Man!”

“Not on purpose no, I know big guy, but you are really strong… Like now, you’re squeezing me really tight and I can’t really breath,” Hulk nearly dropped Tony he eased up his grip so quick. “Thanks.”

“Hulk no mean hurt Metal Man!”

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” Tony soothed while Hulk looked so beaten.

“Better Bruce hold Metal Man… Bruce know how not hurt Metal Man,” Tony smiled sadly at the brown eyes now looking down at him.

“You know I love you, right? It doesn’t matter if your skin is green or not or if you’re 4 feet or 12 feet tall, even with the anger management issues, I still love you, both of you.”

This time when Tony was suddenly smashed against a large green chest, he didn’t wince in pain, just hugged back as best he could, “Love you, Tony.”

-

“Hear me out,” Tony pressed his back against the table as he rolled his eyes at Bruce groaning and pulling off his glasses. “The reason you’ve been living like a monk the last, you know what I’m not even going to embarrass you with a number it’s been too fucking long and we’re going to fix that.”

“Tony, I’ve explained this time and again, I _can’t_.”

“Like I said, ‘hear me out.’ You’ve been incident free, and I do mean free, Hulk has not hurt anyone in the month since we’ve started letting him out regularly.”

“He bruised your ribs!”

“That was different, he learned! Anyway, that along with the fact that we had a completely successful hour long make out session-”

“Pardon Sir, it was only 45 minutes,” and yeah, that mortified Bruce that Tony had his AI keeping tabs on their private sessions, ‘for science’ or not.

“Close enough! And the only reason it didn’t continue or go farther was because you chickened out after you got past half mast and rushed for a cold shower. I still say we could have at least gotten to third base before Hulk got twitchy.”

“Tony, get to the point!” Green may be more common place when Bruce’s heart rate went up but right now the only color showing in his face was red.

“Okay, fine, prepare.”

“Huh?”

“Prepare for the worst possible outcome,” Tony explained, as if that alone was straight out of any SOP.

“Prepare, how do you prepare for a giant rage monster in your bed?” Bruce’s brain was working overtime trying to come up with a plan. Nope, still ended up with Tony ‘smashed’ to death and him waking up covered in blood in the middle of the woods because damn if the other guy didn’t like the fucking greenery!

“Weeeell, for starters, I’m going to need you to turn back into a giant green rage monster so I can measure the size of you dick,” Bruce REALLY didn’t like the grin on Tony’s face.

“Tony, that wouldn’t even work. There’s no way you’re going to get the other guy… The measurements will be off.”

“You sure?” Tony did not honestly just wag his eyebrow at him…

“Yes, I’m-” Bruce coughed nervously, “I’m a grower, and I’m pretty sure the other guy would be too.”

Tony chuckled, and smirked suggestively, “Oh?”

“Tony, you do realize that the other guy’s… size hasn’t been high on my priority list of things to know right? And there’s no way you’re going to be able to get, uh, accurate measurements for whatever you’re planning. There’s no way he’s going to just let you off after teasing him until he’s erect, you realize that right?”

“Valid points, then I guess I’ll make sure he gets his happy ending,” Bruce couldn’t look any more stunned if Tony had smacked him with a dead fish rather than just kissed him and rushed off. “I’ll get a kit ready. How long do you think it’ll take before you’re ready to go again?” Bruce groaned and covered his eyes at the suggestive tone.

“I hate you Tony.”

“Love you too big guy.”

-

Tony blinked awake; he wasn’t alone in his room. “Bruce?” Tony blinked up sleepily to see Bruce standing inside the door. “Something wrong?”

“Banner stupid,” Tony jolted, more than a little surprised when Bruce’s head tilted up to show gamma eyes glowing softly in the dark. “Want Tony but sleep alone.”

“Yeah, I agree big guy,” Tony shifted over and patted the bed to show him he didn’t mind company.

“Banner stupid,” he said again while he climbed into the bed, apparently not knowing what covers were and hugged Tony. “Tony bed big, like.”

“So do I big guy,” Tony said with a yawn and smiled at the hug he got as Bruce snuggled against his shoulder. “So, is Bruce still awake or is it just you?”

“Hulk no sleep, Banner stupid,” well at least one of those two things seemed to be about to be taken care of, Bruce suddenly yawned.

“Go to sleep big guy, I’ll tell Bruce you don’t like sleeping alone in the morning. Maybe I can get you moved in with me,” Tony blinked at the press of lips against his neck as Bruce settled in.

“Hulk like that.”

“Me too,” Tony smiled at the soft breathing as Bruce went back to sleep.

-

Bruce groaned softly as he woke up, stretching and turning, not quite ready to be conscious, “Morning bright eyes.” He jerked back at Tony’s voice, “Easy Bruce, it’s okay.”

Bruce nearly fell off the bed when he realized he wasn’t in his own room. “Tony, how did I get here? Did I sleep walk? I’ve never sleep walked, unless you count-“

“Hulk brought you in here last night, don’t worry, he was just looking he wasn’t actually out,” that didn’t stop the doctor from examining every bit of the room he could for telltale Hulk evidence. “He just called you stupid and wanted a hug. Said you wanted to be here but slept alone.”

Bruce couldn’t look any more pitiful if someone had just shot his dog, hell even if it was his own mother that did it he still couldn’t look anymore pitiful. “He took control? He CONTROLLED me?! Tony, I can’t do this anymore, what if he got mad at you, what if he had,” he couldn’t even finish the thought. It was one thing to get flashes of green fists latched onto an enemy. It was another all together to see your own hands. Possibly even wrapped around your loved one’s neck… “I can’t, I won’t, let him hurt you. I can’t let him use ME to hurt you,” Tony was grabbing for him, but Bruce was already bolting from the room.

Tony half expected Bruce to take off permanently, so much so that when he finally moped his sorry ass to the lab (only due to JARVIS’ threats of taking away his coffee) he was surprised to see Bruce working on something. “Bruce? What are you doing?”

“Working on a suppressant,” was the only acknowledgment he got before Bruce continued working. Tony couldn’t find it in himself to offer to help. They’d made such progress getting Hulk to understand, to get him learning both when they were teaching him and picking up things on his own. He wouldn’t help set back that. The other guy had earned everything he’d learned, and has a right to put what he’s learned to use, the same as anyone else. But neither would he tell Bruce that, to dash the man’s dream of being ‘Hulk free’ to be completely in control even if NO-FUCKING-ONE was ever in control 24/7.

It was over 20 minutes before Tony could not stand the silence anymore, “Damnit Bruce you don’t have to do this!”

“Of course I do,” Bruce said in that cold calculating scientist tone.

“No, you don’t, you’re scared and you’re running AGAIN. This time you’re just doing it using chemicals instead of hopping a plane to the goddamn Amazon! Can’t you tell he’s scared?! I can see him, he’s confused, watching, trying to figure out why you’re doing this when all he wanted to do was show you it was safe for you to be happy!”

Bruce took the few steps to the centrifuge and set a vial and a counter balance within and shutting the hood, Tony chose just then to grab his shoulder and spin him around. His hand hit something, making his eyes flare green from the sudden sting. “Tony, don’t,” was warned as he shoved him out of the way so he could try to calm down.

Tony was too busy following after him to notice the nearby clave starting to climb above 0° Celsius fast. “You’re fine and you know it, you’re just playing it up because you want to throw a temper tantrum and Hulk isn’t going to be your excuse!”

Bruce got halfway across the lab before Tony forced himself in front of him, “I won’t let you hide from this anymore. I love you both too much to lose you.”

Bruce felt the shockwave hit him before either of them could react or even hear the explosion behind them. Tony went lights out just from the blast, flying toward the windows separating the lab from the hall while Bruce transformed before the sound stopped.

Tony’s ears were ringing. “Tony,” he groaned, shifting away from the soft touch at his face, blinking painfully up at the green/brown eyes looking down at him. “Tony, talk.”

“I’m alright big guy,” was mumbled with a smirk.

“Tony scare us.”

Tony took a minute to realize that it wasn’t just Hulk, or Bruce or even one just letting the other see what was going on. It was both of them, awake, at the same time. Bruce was fully transformed, even in control. He smiled at the experimental/unsure touches of large green finger tips across his chest where the arc was. “It’s okay Bruce, honest. Just had the wind knocked out of me. You took the worst of it. Are you okay?”

“Yes, ears ringing but okay,” Tony had to laugh at the odd jumble of words Bruce was using, finally getting firsthand experience as to why Hulk’s speech pattern was so basic. “Tony, hurt?”

“Like I said, the wind knocked out of me,” Tony reached up to grab the remains of a rather expensive shirt he’d gotten for Bruce on their third week anniversary. Damn how weird shit like that gets brought to your attention when you probably have a concussion and drug him down to kiss him. Bruce was stunned, “See big guy? Don’t care. Told you. Love you, no matter what color your skin is or how big you get. Which, for the record, the measuring tape is in the top drawer of my desk and we never did get those number for the prepare plan.”

Tony had a fleeting moment of panic as everything nearby started rumbling, but sighed when he realized Bruce was laughing. “Awe big guy, you had the perfect chance to surprise me when I got out of medical,” Tony whined as he saw Bruce shrinking back to his normal size.

“How about I promise we’ll get them after you get those ribs checked out and your head and check the arc for any damage that might have been caused by that explosion first?”

Tony smirked, all sassy Stark, “So, what’s it feel like to go from six syllable words to one?”

“Irritating,” Bruce grumbled and rolled his eyes at Tony’s laughing as the others finally cleared the debris enough for reach them.

-

Damn, if that didn’t open the flood gates. The moment Tony was able to return home, to his lab, he instantly had Bruce attacking him. Before Tony knew what was going on he was sprawled over a table getting the holy hell kissed out of him, and extremely aware of just how happy Bruce was that he was home. “We’ve been talking,” Tony whined questioning as Bruce pressed their groins together in a hard grind. “He’s willing to let you tease him for your measurements, just this once.”

Okay, that got Tony’s attention, making him blink at green eyes staring down at him. “Right now?”

Bruce grunted and continued to shift against him as his skin started taking on a green tint, “It might be best, god I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Glad we’re on the same page big guy, ‘cause I want you to do that too,” Tony moaned at the growl against his throat.

“Damn pants hurt already,” Tony blinked at the odd two toned voice as Bruce pulled away to fumble at his slacks with hands that weren’t exactly average size.

“Let me help with that,” Tony smirked as he reached to help Bruce unzip and earned a moan of relief that vibrated up his arms.

“Thank you.”

“Damn, uh, are you showing off already or is that your normal…?”

Bruce took on an add shade of crimson green as he glanced down and shook his head, “No, I’m showing off, the change shifts all the limbs at once when I let it.”

“Okay, pants problem solved,” Tony let the slacks drop to the floor, they might get shredded in the aftermath but for now they weren’t going to strangle the life out of little Brucey. “Could you hurry up with that change? So we can get this show on the road. You look uncomfortable holding it back like that.”

Bruce smirked and kissed him before chuckling darkly, “I wanted to make sure you could see.”

Tony’s eyes just got wider when Bruce started truly transforming. Bruce wouldn’t look away from the anticipation, thrill, awe, then slightly mortified in a completely sexual fashion expression when he finally towered over him. Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing Tony shiver and even catch hints of goose bumps running over his skin as he finally looked up at him. “Told you.”

Tony was honest to god speechless as he kept trying to say then reach to touch then stop himself and start all over again before looking up at Bruce, “You’re in control right? I mean, you’re not going to go AWAL on me in the middle of this right? I know Hulk wouldn’t mean it but he’s extremely strong and he still forgets himself just with hugs.”

Bruce nods, smirking, “Control.”

“Good, ‘cause there’s no way I’m not touching that monster.” Tony’s grin matched Bruce’s before reaching out tentatively to set his palm against the head. They both shuddered as Tony realized just how big a situation he was getting himself into if Bruce lost it. “Fuck big guy.”

“Later, touch now.”

“Love when you pull out the big words Bruce,” Tony smiled up and reached to pull Bruce down for a kiss as he blindly let his hand explore the rest of the length. “Damn, you’re hard as a rock underneath but you still give… like you’re lined in gel or something. This might not be as difficult as I thought.” Bruce groaned at a particularly hard squeeze before Tony moaned, “Okay, maybe not… seems you weren’t quite at full attention yet.”

“Tony, measurements,” Bruce groaned, shaking with the urge to thrust in Tony’s grip but he understood he still didn’t know his full ability in his current state.

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry, JARVIS is getting all this, I’ll get them later,” Bruce whined, the sound completely alien in his much larger form and Tony nearly squawked when he suddenly started shrinking, in more ways than one. “Hey, come on! I was enjoying myself… Bruce, you okay?”

Tony let out a woof of air when a half naked Bruce suddenly collapsed against him, “Great, just great…”

-

“Okay, rule one: no going soft Bruce. I mean it, you always change back and pass out on me when you start going all worry wart on me.”

“Tony, something tells me ‘lube’ should be-”

“Well, that goes without saying. I’ve already got a barrel of the stuff on order,” Bruce blinked at the totally neutral statement. “Fine, rule one after prep, no getting any withering thoughts in that head of yours Brucey, you ALWAYS change when you start going soft.”

Bruce was blushing, doing that adorable puppy dog look while he started fiddling with his hands again. “Okay, I’ll try not to.”

“The good news is, you’re not impossibly large,” Bruce gave him a look that said he wasn’t convinced. “Look big guy, you’re big but don’t get all cocky about it.”

Bruce just shook his head and smirked, “How much bigger am I?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Okay, now you’re looking for ego stroking, and that’s supposed to be my line.”

“No, I’m serious, uh, everything seemed about the same to me… uh size wise? Other than you seeming smaller than normal… I was, uh, enjoying myself too much to really watch when you were touching me.”

“God Bruce, don’t bite your lip like that or I’m going to have to start the next phase early,” didn’t stop him from grabbing his collar and pulling him in to show him exactly how close he was to starting it.

“Tony, numbers now practice later,” Bruce reprimanded as he tried to catch his breath, the green flare making Tony smirk proudly.

“Alright, alright, fine. Want a comparison?”

“Might be best,” Bruce was stepping away, trying to compose himself once his heart rate dropped enough that the green wasn’t the most prominent color in his eyes but it was still there. Huh, seemed Tony wasn’t the only one that likes ego stroking.

“Alright, let’s see,” Tony reached out to lift Bruce’s arm up and turned a thoughtful look at his curled fingers before wrapping his palm over the top of his fist. “It’s not an exact, but close.”

“Close,” Bruce echoed, the weirdest cross between terror and astonishment across his face as Tony turned away to go back to his plans. “Tony, I’m not that big…”

“Trust me, big guy, you are. Are you telling me it doesn’t seem bigger to you? At all?”

“No, I mean, I’m just looking at a different angle. And everything seems proportional to before the transformation.”

“Bruce, I love you, but you’re not a beefcake until after you turn into a giant green rage monster. Though you’re still really yummy before,” Tony smirked and smooched Bruce on the forehead, making him glare.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it! I mean, the structure is all the same, just scaled up.”

“Bruce, since when does anyone’s bone structure amount to their dick size? I know biology wasn’t my best subject but isn’t that controlled by the soft tissues growth? Cartilage, stuff like that?”

“Something like that,” Bruce grumbled, still trying to process the information.

“Alright, why don’t we work on getting me ready for phase two?” Tony was smirking like only he can while Bruce licked his lips nervously before nodding. “Let’s get started!” Bruce yipped when his arm was suddenly grabbed as Tony bolted out of the lab, nearly dragging the poor doctor behind him.

-

“Tony,” was panted, causing a shudder and clench around the arm currently buried inside his boyfriend, “I don’t think I can do this much longer without getting bigger,” Tony moaned and arched when Bruce started pulling out of him.

“Don’t stop,” was automatically whined until Tony got a glance at those too green eyes now starting to be less striking amongst all the green skin. “Oh, okay, next step?”

“Yes,” was growled out. That briefest catch of how hard Tony’s cock jumped had him store that away for future trials as they shifted so that Tony could look up at him as Bruce started losing control to the transformation.

“Stay with me Bruce,” was commanded, though breathy, making the world focus suddenly. “There you are big guy, have at it.”

Bruce chuckled as Tony lifted and spread his legs, then shook his head. “You on top.”

“Bruce, come on! I know for a fact there’s no way you and Hulk both don’t wanna screw me into the mattress, why are you being like-” Bruce cut Tony’s breathing off by just letting his lower half rest on him. “Okay, I get it,” Tony wheezed out. Bruce wasn’t even halfway through the change and he easily outweighed Tony. “I get to ride,” Bruce smiled and rolled them, flinching when the bed screamed and started giving under them. “Fuck it, I’ll buy a new one. Stop showing off, I don’t wanna get it up there and have you rip me open when you lose it.”

The moment Bruce finally stopped fighting, Tony realized he made a few oversights. And now was the worst time to realize it. He’d planned to be _under_ Bruce for the first one. Not stuck straddling his big green hips like a 3 year old on their dad’s knee, which was NOT the mentality he needed at the moment. That and the bed mattress was impossibly far away when he looked from the very large, very green, erection bumping his arc reactor to it, and it was unstable. Yeah, he’d been there, done the ‘bad footing’ thing with partners before. He’s not having that happen with something that could, literally, break concrete… ‘Hello 911, yeah, I got a concussion from my boyfriend’s dick. Yeah, the Hulk. Could you send an ambulance, he’s not in a good mind to drive me to the ER. And could you put a rush on that, I’m pretty sure my skull is cracked.’

“Tony?” Tony, blinked, total deer in the headlights look. “It okay stop.”

“Stop? Hell no! I mean, unless you want to. It’s your call. I’m just kinda, gonna need a little help up on that thing. I’m having college, high heel, flashbacks here.”

Bruce chuckled, making Tony grab hold of whatever he could to not be bounced off him. Too bad the only thing was the strategically placed (if not misused) grab bar in front of him. “Mmmm Tony.”

“Sorry, didn’t really have a choice. Now, help?”

Bruce blinked down, still thrown off by his perspective and reached up carefully to loop his large hands around Tony’s middle. “Okay?” Bruce asked as he tried to apply only enough pressure to be sure not to drop him, but it was difficult when everything felt like play-doh in this state.

“Just don’t squeeze any harder and I’ll be fine,” Tony smiled up at him, holding onto his fingers for support.

“Lube.”

“Right,” Tony scrambled to find the discarded tube. He panicked when he found it stuck under one of Bruce’s large green legs, fearing the worst when the cap had been crushed under the weight. Luckily the tube was still intact otherwise. “Thank god,” was mumbled as Tony went about getting his hands and Bruce’s dick as messy as possible in preparation. “Alright, big guy, continue.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the unnerved yet totally focus look as Bruce was starting to settle him over his erection. “I’m not a volatile chemical mixture big guy, I’m not going to explode. Wait, no, exploding is a good thing...”

“Chemicals no scream, or bleed,” Bruce responded, still looking worried. “Tell when stop.”

Tony let out a, slightly, hysterical sound when he felt Bruce settle against his skin but reached down to help line him up. “It’s okay, I got this.” Bruce didn’t look convinced.

Bruce moaned and Tony shuddered and whimpered against the sensation of straddling a jet engine when the decibel vibrated through him. “Oh, God, do that again,” not that he needed any encouragement when Tony started slipping farther down him he couldn’t help it. “Don’t move yet, please, just don’t move,” was whined when he felt the instinctive shift of hips under him.

Okay, fisting definitely helped open him up, but he had to admit he’d misjudged the size of Bruce’s arm and was now shivering at the much thicker shaft keeping him open as he sank lower. “Bruce, fuck, so big.”

“Tony,” was growled out as Tony felt the muscles beneath his leg tense up, Bruce desperately trying to keep still. “Tony, Hulk… want move.”

“Just, give me a minute,” Tony whined, his body clenching hard for a moment, fearing he’d reached his limit and Bruce growled softly and grabbed his hips a little too hard. “Easy, easy.”

Tony looked down, fear for the first time trying to creep in when he realized it wasn’t Bruce anymore that was under him. “Tony, want move.”

“Slow, easy,” his voice almost broke but didn’t. “Let Bruce see, he deserves this too.”

“Hulk want Tony, Bruce want Tony,” Tony shuddered as Hulk shifted to sit up, forcing him deeper without realizing as browns started showing though again.

“That’s right, don’t leave Bruce out. I want you both.”

“Hulk move?”

Tony nodded, throwing his head back at the first true thrust, “Oh God, yes, like that.”

Tony whimpered and whined, moaning and clutching at Hulk’s shoulder at how intensely slow they ground together. This wasn’t the intense, instinct driven, bone crushing fucking he’d feared it might be the moment he’s seen Bruce fade from Hulk’s eyes. It was sweet, tender, loving? Hell, who knew the big guy could be so gentle. “Tony,” was moaned as he gasped when his body suddenly let Hulk slide even deeper.

“Fuck, deeper.” Tony held tight, trying to show him how to lengthen the stroke without thrusting too hard.

“Tony,” was growled against his chest as he gasped at the feel of something extremely large being pulled from somewhere deep inside him only to slowly slip back in. “Tony,” was sighed again as Hulk smiled, and reached to press softly against his stomach. It took a minute to realize the large bulge the green finger was caressing was the result of Hulk’s dick stretching him so wide his body had to adapt.

“I’m okay, it’s you, God I never thought I’d have this kind of kink,” Tony said as he rubbed across his abdomen, knowing his limits, and pressed where he could feel the head of Hulk’s dick slipping deeper and pulling out. He honestly could not remember coming so hard without his dick being touched before.

-

Tony groaned. His stomach was cramping worse than when he’d gotten food poisoning when he was a kid and he positively ached between his legs. “Good morning to you too,” he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at the smile on Bruce’s face.

Tony winced and clutched his stomach, blinking to find it being worryingly distended. “Uh, Bruce, Gamma 101 question. Giant green rage monsters can’t get men pregnant, right?”

Bruce laughed and shook his head, “No, but apparently they’re infertile and make up for the fact by producing an unimaginable sized cumload. Though I must admit, I think Hulk has a pregnancy kink. We spent most of the night just rubbing your belly and holding you.”

“Sweet, really, but… Do you think you can help me up? I need to get rid of this potentially radioactive stomach ache.” Bruce just chuckled and helped him up.

 


End file.
